Different computing devices (e.g., different mobile phones or mobile operating systems) may offer different settings that can be configured by a user or administrator. In addition, these different devices and/or operating systems may each use different terminology to refer to a setting that performs the same function on each device. That is, across different devices the same setting may be named differently and/or there may be different options which are valid for each setting and different default values. The same settings may be presented using different interface elements for different platforms. It is difficult and tedious for an administrator to configure devices having such differing settings.